Unfair
by Dawl92
Summary: Axel didn't deserve a life of riches. Roxas didn't deserve to be neglected. Life is unfair, isn't it? So, everything should be perfectly fine just like this. A Axel/Roxas Akuroku yaoi one shot.


It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I wasn't meant to fall in love with him. Our fate shouldn't have been dealt this way, it's just not fair. The cards were tampered with, the dice were loaded, somewhere along the way I was played. Right under my own nose, my plans were found out and destroyed. The plans that were so perfect and prepared, months of thinking and prepping…all gone. Gone with the wind of that rainy summer afternoon.

The rain.

That late afternoon…

He should've been washed right out of my hair, gone down the sewer with the rest of my past. The rest of the lies that I led in life, because that's what we were in the beginning. A little lie to get me further in life, to help me succeed. The plan was simple, make him fall for me and take everything he's worth. I was supposed to crush him into a nobody, just another meaningless catch…a catch that caught my heart by mistake.

I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, not for me. My fate wasn't meant to tie with his, yet here we are. Together for the rest of eternity, our hearts entwined by the powers of love and lust. We fell together, both not expecting this to happen. Why did it happen?

Why did I fall in love with this rich boy?

Why did I let myself feel sorry for him?

Why did I let him kiss me so sweet?

I never thought one person could put all their love into a kiss, I never experienced it before. To have someone's lips pressed against yours, as they tried to tell you how much they cared and wanted to be with you. I never understood it. A kiss was a kiss, I thought they all felt the same. Mwah, and tada.

But, it wasn't like that with him. No.

His kisses were sweet, pure, innocent, refreshing…and full of light. Maybe because he was younger, naïve, and just too good for his own good.

Whatever it was, he got me when I least expected it.

His heart of gold, warm and contagious, infected my black and cold heart. He brought back the light in my eyes when he whispered he loved me that night. It wasn't fair, I felt horrible and yet something told me I didn't have to…It wasn't fair. This kid has been through more than his fair share of hardships…it wasn't fair.

The thought of leaving him, letting the rain wash him right out of my hair…was like someone stabbing me in the gut. I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave…but if I stayed, I knew I'd be stuck here with him forever.

It wasn't that bad, to be living under an expensive rough and sleeping in an imported bed with a beautiful young adult…but it wasn't meant to be this way.

How could it be that a horrible person like me ended up in a situation this this? Getting everything I ever wanted…and now more. When this kid, who's been through hell and back falls for the worst person in town, falling and dragging me with him.

Me.

He fell for me.

A liar, cheat, scumbag, thief, bad boy, and total asshole.

He deserves better than me, he should've fallen for someone rich like him. Someone to take care of him better finically. Someone better looking, someone who didn't approach him because they wanted his money. Someone who's plan wasn't to crush him and smash his heart into a million pieces.

The plan was simple, make him fall in love with me…But I ended up falling in love with him.

The beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed angel I've come to know as Roxas.

Roxas.

My Roxas.

Looking down at him asleep in my arms, his head raising and falling on my chest…I knew I couldn't leave him. I've seen those ocean blue eyes fill with tears before, and even though the first time I saw them overflow it had no effect on me…I knew now it would. I knew it would kill me inside, the thought that I made him cry. That I broke Roxas's heart, that I caused the pain inside his chest.

I didn't want to be the reason why he couldn't sleep at night, I hated the tought of him clinging to a tear stained pillow, my name being repeated. I couldn't take th feeling of what Roxas would feel after I was gone, his heart completly empty and now no longer feeling. I would create a heartless young man, he wouldn't give strangers a dollar anymore or smile when he met someone new. He's probably ignore the world, ignore feelings...and I couldn't stand it.

I couldn't do it.

This wasn't meant to happen.

I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Roxas.

Roxas wasn't supposed to make me feel…like I had a heart.

* * *

><p>"Axel…"<p>

"Shh, it's alright." I kissed his forehead lightly, the rain pounding against the window setting peaceful mood for us. The calming sounds makde Roxas and I relax a little more than usual. I could tell by the way he wasn't shaking as usual, he wasn't nervous this time…just a little scared of what I was going to do.

I knew in advance it was his first time, this was it. I knew for a fact he would fall completely after this. His little heart will burst with joy, fill with happiness, and my plan will be complete.

"I promise, you'll be okay." I whispered next to his ear, running my hands down his pale chest. Making their way to his hips, I moved Roxas up the bed a bit more so I could place my knees on either side of his small body. "Open your eyes." Kissing his neck, I whispered to him softly with strong hands on his body. I looked up and emerald with sapphire collided, my stomach felt a bit off more than usual...probably the lunch we had earlier.

"Axel, I know I'll be okay…but-"

I silenced his worries with a kiss, knowing he loved it when I kissed him softly, the kind of kiss I got used to along the way. He kissed back, one of his warm hands moving up along my shoulder and neck until it reached into my tied up hair. Its usual up and spiked style wasn't my thing tonight, instead I kept it in a low pony tail. Roxas liked it that way, and Roxas got exactly what he wanted… for now.

His fingers of his other hand trailed along my exposed and toned arms until he reached the tie in my hair, gently tugging the tied locks. I groaned into the small boys mouth, pulling away to look into those eyes again. Roxas looked back, but after a few seconds of me massaging his tiny hips he let his eyes slip shut. I smiled to myself, he really was falling hard…harder than I thought.

I leaned down slowly and trailed my tongue down his neck, kissing and licking my way down his body. I glanced up at Roxas before sucking a redened nipple into my mouth. He liked it, I smirked and continued to nibble gently on him until he let out a somewhat louder moan.

The little sounds that escaped his mouth were intoxicating, edging me on as I trailed little butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. All the while, he kept that one hand on my head, making sure to pull on the tied up pieces.

"Axel…" He sighed, his voice laced with pleasure as I kissed along his hip bone.

I lifted my head, seeing the ends of my hair in his hands, tugging the strands he tried to control his breathing.

Virgins, they got turned on easily.

I watched his face as I trailed a hand over his hip, gently moving it under to his backside. Roxas lifted his hips, letting out a tiny moan. I smirked again, looking down at his growing evidence that I was doing a more than a better job at the moment.

A small rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, following a previous flash of lightning that lit up the room. Roxas didn't seem to notice or care for the storm outside, his mind was on what my hand was doing to him.

I moved my hand that was under him, stroking him through his thin black briefs. Tiny movements that drove him up the wall, he started to move his hips in little circles. I used my index finger to prod against the crease of his ass, the thin piece of clothing proving to be an inconvenience.

"Ax…" Roxas had his head turned against one of his white pillows, both his hands gripping the sheets tightly as I explored areas no other person has before. I was going to be the one who tainted this perfect little angel, the thought alone sent chills down my spine.

So innocent, so pure.

"Axel…Please."

I didn't answer him.

Instead, I focused on pulling my hand out from under him and started to slowly edge his briefs off. That was good enough of an answer without speaking, I already told myself I'd give him what he'd want for now, later it'll be all about me.

He let out another series of heavy pants as I discarded the annoying fabric, licking my lips as I stared at his pride and joy. Untouched by anyone, besides maybe Roxas himself on lonely nights. Sure, I jerked the kid off before as he struggled with me, telling me he didn't think it was right since he never jerked me off. But, the relationship was about him…I was going to get my real reward after everything was over.

For almost six months I've been playing with Roxas, now it's time to put this out with a bang…no pun intended.

"Axel…Axel, what are you doing."

I couldn't resist a snicker there, I looked away from Roxas's twitching member to see his eyes half lidded and full of lust.

"Now, now Roxas…You're almost nineteen, I think you should know what I'm about to do." I moved my body back up to tower over him, his breath hitched as I did so, pressing my body against his. He moaned into my mouth as I kissed him, letting my tongue dance with his for a bit. The kid was eager though, his hips thrusting up against mine, making me feel uncomfortable in my own boxers.

Without breaking the kiss, Roxas was daring for about a few seconds as he pulled my boxers down, letting me esape from my constricting boxers. I groaned into his mouth this time, letting Roxas swallow the dirty sound. I could feel him blushing as I thrust my tongue into his mouth repeatedly, making a promise of what I would do for him soon.

Roxas pulled away and moaned when I started to grind against him, my hips forcefully pinning him down as he panted. I placed both hands on either side of him, pushing against him with need. Roxas panted heavily with his head turned to the side again, I stared at his neck before leaning down and attacking it. I sucked on his perfect skin, leaving a few marks for him to remember me by in the morning.

Roxas wrapped his legs around my hips, pulling me against him and I knew the kid was close. I felt the juices leaking from his member as he started to chant my name. He was going to experience the thrill soon if I didn't stop…but I couldn't. It felt to good, but I knew it would feel even better inside him. His tight virgin heat wrapped around me as I pounded into him, trusting into him and forcing his little body into the bed with no mercy. Taking him hard and deep, making him scream my name.

I groaned accidentally too loud, making Roxas scream my name as he came against both our stomachs. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it in longer, preparing him would make me come, instead I pulled back as he came down from his high, still letting the afterglow take over him. His eyes half closed, trying to regain his breathing.

I looked down at him, my cock still hard. Covered in his own cum, he panted and looked up at me, I couldn't wait anymore. I started to jerk myself right over him, groaning as his eyes widened a little, probably already knowing what was going to happen. I groaned again, pulling on my meat as fast as I could…then Roxas opened his mouth as he let out a sigh as that was it. Those perfect pink lips were enough to send my imagaination into overdrive.

I came all over Roxas, letting my seed splatter all over his precious face, some managed to get on his neck. It was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen, and yet I've seen this over a dozen times in my life with other people…But, Roxas was different, with him all I needed him to do was sigh, and I could come like that. I mentally slapped myself in the head, but right now I just smiled at him.

He was exhausted, and I felt worn out as well…But, he's never done his before…so I stopped.

For some odd reason, watching him close his eyes happily made my heart jump…Why? I knew whatt I had to do next, take him intimatly and make him mine...But, I didn't want to bother him right now. What changged?

I've done this plenty of times…not once have I felt the need to pull someone close and kiss them after.

Roxas hummed happily after I used a discarded shirt from the floor to wipe us down.I tilted his head up as I got rid of the mess I caused on his face, he laughed lightly and closed his eyes. I pulled him close after I threw the shirt back to the floor, tugging the blankets up around us. Roxas snuggled close as another boom of thunder erupted outside, the rain was pouring a lot faster now.

"Axel…" Roxas sighed, yawning shortly after, his hair brushing under my chin.

I closed my eyes and listened to the rain, humming in acknowledgment to Roxas as my hand started rubbing his back unconsciously. His skin was soft, my fingers were rough, both of us were comforted at the moment.

"I love you."

He's said it before, he's said jokingly and sarcastically. He's even said it while crying. But, he's never said it like that. His voice tired, full of happiness, and his heart obviously full of love…That's when my heart broke.

I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't want to leave this house, I just wanted to stay here forever.

Forever with Roxas asleep on my chest, my hand soothing him while he slept, the rain clanging against the window. The sound of thunder and crash of lightning as we lay together, slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Slowly…my heart was starting to become Roxas's.

Without even knowing it, I fell for Roxas. When it happened, I don't know.

Maybe it happened when I was picking him up for our first date.

Or maybe the first time he clung to me as we rode my motorcycle.

It could've been when we shared an ice cream, I remember how he blushed brightly when I licked his face that had a smudge of ice cream on it.

For all I know, it could've happened when I first kissed him under the stars...and that sounds way to girly for me.

But, it happened and it doesn't matter how and when...

Not because he's loaded with money.

Not because he's beautiful.

Not because he's in love with me.

But, because he's the only person in this corrupt and crazy world who makes me feel alive. He's the only one I can't and won't hurt because of my selfish wants and needs.

For the first time in my life, I was going to put someone else in front of me and make myself number two. I was going to protect Roxas from the world, and show him that love was real…

I will never tell Roxas about my intentions at first, I can't. He'd break and I can't let that happen, Roxas will always believe that I met him on accident.

He will always believe we fell in love by accident and that I was really just another guy.

He'll go on and tell stories about how we met, how we fell in love after only a few dates in March. He'll tell them how I needed an extra dollar at the cash register and he just so happened to be behind me in line. How I could've just put back the candy bar and been fine, but instead he offered the money with a smile…and we walked away together talking.

He'll always think I knew nothing about his life, when really I've been watching him for weeks. I knew his family was luck and hit a jackpot of money the previous year, getting them a life they loved. But, Roxas wasn't the star child of his family.

Roxas was a troubled lonely boy who needed more friends and someone to love him, that's why I made him my target. Going after his brother would've been stupid and to risky, but I almost did because I honestly have a thing for brunettes. If not for Sora's boyfriend being around constantly, I might've taken the chance.

Roxas was sweet when I walked him home, telling me how he didn't want to waste gas money when he could easily walk in the cold to a store more than a few blocks down. I found out later, Roxas wasn't aloud to use the family cars unless his father aloud him too.

It seemed like a great thing that Roxas was an outcast to even his own family, meaning I always spent time with him and nobody was there to question it. Looks I got, but no one honestly cared about who Roxas was with…

Now when I think about it, I could've had it made easier. I could've had him steal for him, run away with me, then dump him on his ass when he least expected it…But, he didn't deserve it.

I didn't deserve this.

It was unfair.

But, yet in a way…It all works out to be alright.

Because life is unfair.


End file.
